


Sketches and Heart Strings

by CodeRatGang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeRatGang/pseuds/CodeRatGang
Summary: This is a gift for a friend on twitter!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Sketches and Heart Strings

Sven sat silently at his place in the meeting room. His usual space had been bombarded by some people redesigning the office today so the young man was left to his work elsewhere today. The band he was hired for had recently been moved into a new building for production, and it still needed some fixing up before they were satisfied. The band was not picky at all but the building had some needs to be met so the three could be “comfortable” with it. However, Sven wasn’t one to complain, and he would never slack off just because of a little trouble shooting on where he was to work on sketch ups.

Sven enjoyed his new job for this band so he would do his best for every step in the design process. The only true road bump that was there was working around all the band members’ ideas. The members had made a varying list of concepts, so compiling these concepts into his head and putting them on paper in an orderly manner was proving to be difficult- especially when he favored one of the band members over the others. It was not that they were mean or rude or worse people in any way, but Sven just fancied Sebastian.

His bright ideas stood out against the others. Maybe it was because he was naturally smarter when it came to imagery, or perhaps it was purely the fact that Sebastian had a way of talking and moving his hands when explaining his thought process and imagination. He was good with his hands- wait, no! Sven meant with his instruments, something like that. Sven felt a gentle warmth fill his cheeks as he mulled over that thought in his mind. He didn’t accidentally focus on Sebastian’s hands when he talked… Did he??

“Oh, god,” he blushed some as he started to think it over further. If he could easily remember the way the musician moved his hands, did that mean he had been absent mindedly staring at him all the time? The young man ran his hands up then down his face with a sigh. He needed to remind himself not to stare at what other people were doing next time.

The young adult let out another sigh then focused on the papers in front of himself. “Alright, forget about that for now. I got to get finished with these concept sketches,” he muttered to himself and turned the music of his headphones up a notch before again grabbing the list of ideas he had been given the day before. What he was listening to was some demos the band had tried out recording; Sebastian believed if Sven could listen to the music while coming up with the inner album art and merchandise design, he would have a better idea of the energy they wanted to give off. According to what had been designed so far, Sebastian had been right about how it would be helpful.

Sven was just finishing up one large, detailed pencil drawing, hoping to possibly ink the outlines, right as the office door opened wide.

“Good afternoon, Sven!” a cheerful, tall, black haired man called from the doorway. “Hard at work like always, huh?”

Sven didn’t budge, the music blasting from his headphones seeming to block out all possible surrounding noise. Sebastian chuckled and slowly stepped over, being wary as to not spook his key graphic designer. His shadow dragged up along the table with each movement closer and Sven did not seem to notice right until the shadow reached his notebook.

Sven jumped slightly then immediately looked up at the taller man. “Oh!” Within seconds, he was pulling his headphones off and setting them on the table before pausing the music. “Hey, I- I didn’t hear you come in, I’m sorry.”

“Ah, it’s alright. You seemed really into what you were working on,” the musician chuckled as he planted a hand on the table and put his weight on it. He leaned over and glanced at the rough sketches and then the most recent mock up drawing. “Damn… These look great, Sven.”

The sitting man grinned widely as he glanced over his own art work and ran a hand through his silver and light brown hair. “Heh, thank you. I’m glad you like what you see so far. It was tricky getting started but I rolled with your idea- I mean, it seemed to stand out the most out of all the ideas but I also tried to include some details from Louis and Emmet.”

“Really?!” the worker responded with a more cheerful tone. “That’s great, it’s a good thing I’m getting your image right the first go around. Sometimes it can become so difficult knowing what someone is expecting, ya’ know?”

Sebastian kept up the friendly expression and nodded as he took a better look at the work area sprawled out in front of Sven. “Just so you know, if your typical work space ever needs to be bigger, please don’t hesitate to ask someone on the team about getting a better work space. I had no idea how much you could do when able to spread everything out like this.”

“Ah, well,” the sitting young man ran a hand through his own hair to brush it back before giving a small shrug. “Inspiration just hits best when I have enough space to wreck chaos I guess.”

Sebastian let out another chuckle then looked back up from the work before them to look at Sven’s face directly. The artist had soft, cute cheeks that made him look young but a playful, careful smile that oddly made him look mature and like he was able to keep a secret. They kept a silent bit of eye contact, Sven absent mindedly staring into Sebastian’s blue-green eyes, taking in every detail he could.

However, the shorter man soon realised just what he was doing and faked a cough before clearing his throat so he could look away. “Um, is there anything in particular you needed?” Sven started.

“Huh?... Oh, right! Yeah, of course,” Sebatian straightened his spine then and removed his palm from the table, now awkwardly rubbing it against his neck. “I was about to go out to get some food for the others and was wondering if you’d perhaps like to tag. It, well- It would actually only be the two of us since the others are too lazy to join me on my little “adventure.’” Sebastian’s lip curled up in a barely noticeable smirk. “Sometimes they make me think I’m the only adult in the band.”

Sven covered his mouth as if to stifle a bit of laugher and nodded along. “I can easily see you running around just trying to take care of the other toddlers in your group. But you are just as wild as them sometimes though… and yeah, sure. I’ll come along,” he responded in an eager tone. “Just let me clean up my stuff then we can get out of here for a little while. I like all the space the office room gives, but it _is_ kinda dull in here.”

“Huh,” Sebastian paused to take a glance around the room then hummed, “It is, isn’t it.” His lips turned up into a blinding bright smile then and he nudged Sven’s foot under the table with his own. “All the more reason to get you out and about, am I right?”

Sven nodded with a sound of understanding.

“Great. Pack your stuff up and we can roll out. Meet you down in the lobby in 5?”

“Sure thing,” Sven gave an a-okay symbol with his right hand and Sven grinned and oddly linked his thumb and index finger around it. Sven gave him a semi confused grin but Sebastian just chuckled and went on to the door once he let go.

“Don’t forget a coat, Sven. It’s chilly. And as much as I would not mind lending you my coat, I don’t want to catch a cold and end up sick, you know?”

Sven’s ears began to go slightly pink at the concept and he was instantly grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah, I know! Don’t worry ‘bout me, man.”

The black haired man tossed his head back with a laugh and walked on out, Sven able to hear him call back, “Alrighty then.”

Heat continued to fill the designer’s cheeks once Sebastian had left, the playful coat comment hanging over his head like a longing wish. He thought of that large, black trench coat Sebastian had worn all through Winter and the early Spring. Sven began packing up his laptop and sketches all while letting his mind wander further. He thought of how handsome it looked on the musician, flowing slightly in the wind when he left it unbuttoned on occasion. The artist was curious if he would even fit it properly with how tall Sebastian was- would he trip over the hem if he tried to? The young man couldn’t help the amused huff that escaped his nose as he packed his items into his satchel.

Sven quickly tugged his black, denim jacket that was lined on the inside with a dark mahogany red fabric lining the inside for warmth. Following that, he lifted his bag and pulled the strap around his head and over his shoulder. After making sure he had everything cleared off the meeting table, Sven walked out and shut off the light. He couldn’t stop thinking of that nice trench coat Sebastian wore. The mere idea made Sven feel warm to the core.

Eagerly, the silver and brown haired male headed down the hall, down the stairs, and into the lobby. Sebastian was checking over something on his phone but quickly tucked it away when he saw Sven out of the corner of his eye. “You’re quick. Nice jacket,” he commented, motioning with his hand to the items added on to Sven’s denim wear.

“Huh?” he looked down to observe what he motioned towards then smirked pridefully to himself, “Oh, thank you. I got it over the holidays from a friend, actually. Pretty nice, right?”

“No kidding…” he reached out and let his finger glide over one pin in particular. It was a pin design from their old merch when the band had just started gaining some popularity. “It looks _really_ nice on you.” Sebastian spoke without thinking, the words causing Sven to blush again like before.

“Well!” Sven started quickly, “Let’s get going, where do you plan to get food, Sebastian?”

“Just thought maybe the delicatessen down the street and around the corner. Not too far and I would already know what the others want then,” he answered before guiding them out of the building.

“Okay, that works for me.” Sven followed after his superior and did his best to keep up. Sure, the graphic designer had a fairly fine pace, but Sebastion was so tall. A guy just a little under 2 meters was pretty tall compared to someone like Sven who was a bit over 1.5 meters. Guess that was how bullshit biology went.

“So… you and I talk business a lot but you seem sooo, what’s the word… powerful? For a guy your size. Your face shape says you’re gentle but your aura and what you wear and do says different. I was shocked how you left your first day working here with a skateboard with you.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Sven let out a gentle laugh. “I’m not the best at it but on certain days, I’ll head home with my skateboard and ride it to my house once I get to my neighborhood. I don’t think I’ll ever become a professional but it’s good to keep my terrible skills fresh.”

“Is that so?” the taller man mused as they continued on down the semi-busy street, avoiding people here and there. “I’ve noticed a lot when we’ve hung out during lunch that you really dress alternatively and kinda’ punk.”

“Definitely… Was harder when I was younger but when you get jobs and stuff and can buy as you please, it’s much easier to fit that fashion and buy all the music you want.”

“You can say that again,” Sebastian chipped in, stopping with Sven at a crosswalk, waiting for the busy traffic to halt. “So, what movies are you into? Action, drama, romance, comedy, horror/thriller?” He momentarily looked down at the other.

Sven couldn’t help but be a little taken aback when he had to be reminded of how he had to actually _look up_ to be able to talk face to face with the musician. It was amusing but intimidating all the same. “Ah, well… a mix of everything, I guess. Thrillers are exciting though to watch with a partner or something.”

The taller man nodded then began walking when traffic stopped for the light, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

“What? Oh, no. I… I find this one person really interesting but I’m still working on that,” he replied, blushing again as his thoughts were secretly circling around Sebastian.

“Really?” Sebastian kept his smile strong and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Think you got the guts to ask them out?”

“Mmm,” an unsure expression came across the artist’s face but a confident smile settled itself on his face. “I think so… I’m bold and the person I admire is too. I know I should keep things more, what’s the word, formal? But the more I see him, the closer I want to get.”

“Formal? What for?”

“He’s… kinda someone I look up to? He’s not a mentor but he sure as hell is someone above me.”

“In a public group or something?”

“You could say that.” Sven chirped as they turned the corner and reached the deli. Sebastian went ahead and held the door open, grinning down at the other. A warm feeling came over Sven. He was in too deep by now to just least his feelings stay a friendly admiration. He knew he should keep things professional but the musician was too inviting.

They walked on in and went up to the front. Sven took a moment then ordered something but before he could say that was all, Sebastian rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned over him, his chin almost resting on Sven’s head. He proceeded to order for himself and the other band members before specifying the order was to go. Sven looked up and turned his head back some to give a puzzled look but Sebastian just grinned smugly, “Relax. I’m paying for it all.” He pat the shoulder his hand rested on then stepped around Sven to pay.

The shorter male huffed some then stepped aside, waiting for him. Once he got the receipt, Sebastian thanked the man then slowly stepped over. “It’s on me. I did invite you myself after all, right?”

Sven was about to protest but realized the taller man was right. His ears and neck went a slight pink and he nodded gently. “Yeah, yeah. Alright.”

“Think of it… kinda’ like in a date situation. Whoever asks the other out has to pay the first time, ya’ know?”

“Well- Well, this isn’t a date, is it?”

“No, no… Unless you wanted it to be,” Sebastian teased lightly, nudging 

Sven seemed to choke on his breath, “Pardon me?”

A light chuckle left Sebastian, “I’m just kidding~”

The shorter man gulped then quickly nodded, “R-Right… Right!” He gave an odd smile and Sebastian couldn’t help but think Sven might be thinking something different.

Sebastian hesitated then opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off when his order number was called. He put up a finger to say one moment then went over, grabbing the large bag from the worker and returning to Sven. “Let’s get going.” He gently pat Sven’s shoulder to usher him along and walked. “So…”

“So?”

“Would you… be upset if I counted such an outing as a date?”

“That again?” Sven mused, trying to play it cool.

“Mmm,” they turned the corner and headed down the street the studio was on. “Listen… I know you said you’re possibly interested in someone right now but… you want to maybe come over tonight? Just watch a movie and hang out?”

“Just, hang out?”

“Yeah! Just a couple guys being dudes, watching a good thriller or something.” Sven rolled his eyes with an amused huff at Sebastian’s comment but didn’t complain about it.

“You put that so fucking weirdly,” the shorter male chuckled. He grinned and looked away for a moment as they walked then looked back to see Sebastian waiting for an answer. His own face went bright red and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Shit… Fine, okay. I’ll come hang out. Now let me carry my own sandwich, man!”

“Perfect,” he mused excitedly before looking forward towards the studio.

And so, Sven found himself hours later in an amusing situation. He was snuggled up under a blanket next to Sebastian watching the film Hostel and laughing. A little dish sat in front of them full of snacks as they both stayed focused on the screen, occasionally ridiculing the characters’ foolish choices. “Their movies are predictable, what the fuck?” Sebastian chuckled. “I thought you said it was good.”

“It is! At least the film making is. Sure, the characters are really typical but it’s good!” Sven replied with a smile. Their shoulders were gently pressed together and the smaller male couldn’t help but feel warm. “Pfttt, I mean, the special effects is top notch for a 2005 film.”

“Pfttt,” Sebastian mocked playfully which just caused Sven to grin wider. His cheeks began to ache from how much he was smiling. The musician seemed to notice as he poked at the shorter man’s cheek. “You really got soft cheeks.”

The brown and silver haired man flushed more at that comment and swatted Sebastian’s hand away, “Don’t be so weird.” He tried to sound serious but his pleased expression and happy tone said otherwise.

“Don’t act like you don’t like my compliments!”

“Compliment? How is soft cheeks a compliment??” Sven mused as he went to get another bite of chips.

“Because soft cheeks are cute. Aren’t they?” the black haired male replied honestly, letting himself reach out to ruffle Sven’s hair. They were totally ignoring the movie then and the shorter man felt a fluttering feeling in his chest like earlier.

Something about the way Sebastian smiled at him left the artist barely breathing. Just being around the other made his heart race like crazy. It triggered a warmth inside his gut that never seemed to go away, even if Sebastian had left the room. He tried to tell himself wanting to be with the guy who was pretty much his client/employer was inappropriate but he couldn’t help himself.

Sebastian was so light and welcoming even though he had this aesthetic of a maniac sometimes when on stage. He was different and Sven liked that. He loved staring up at those beautiful greenish blue eyes.

Sven stayed lost in his thought for a moment longer before suddenly realizing Sebastian was much closer suddenly. The man a little over .3 meters taller than him seemed like a looming figure when he leaned over the way he did. Sebastian looked embarrassed but also much more sure about the situation they were in. “Hey… Sven?”

The male pretty much underneath gulped then murmured out, “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Sebastian’s voice was low and smooth like whipping cream, sounding just as mesmerizing as it could on stage.

“Yeah, you can.”

Without much hesitation, the musician leaned in and tenderly pressed their lips together. It was a bit embarrassing for him, his lips being a bit chapped and throat gone dry. Sven didn’t seem to notice though and eagerly kissed back. The graphic designer’s arms slowly wrapped around the taller one’s neck and tugged him a bit closer, yearning for the warmth he gave off.

Both their cheeks were a swirling pool of heat and Sven could feel the way Sebastian’s ears seemed to burn with bashfulness. Their lips rocked together with a tender rhythm much unlike the faint chainsaw sounding on the TV screen. They seemed to try to press their chests together so Sebastian moved back before practically lifting Sven and settling back with him on his chest. They took deep breaths and let their eyes lock for a moment before Sebastian decided to speak up.

“I… really like you. I enjoy every moment I see you and I want to learn more about you… I want to learn your favorite clothing stores, I wanna learn about your other hobbies outside work, and I wanna take you to the skate park just to watch you be silly and do your best.” It was somewhat rushed, as if it wouldn’t all be said if he didn’t hurry. “I want to be with you.”

Sven seemed momentarily frozen before suddenly feeling his lips begin to ache from how hard he was smiling. A gentle laugh escaped him before he knocked his forehead against Sebastian’s, “Shit… I really like you too… I adore going on outings with you- You- You don’t know how excited I get when you ask me to go out and pick up lunch with you, Sebastian.”

“I- For real??”

“For real,” Sven giggled, nuzzling their noses together then. “You’re so kind and make me feel so included even though I’m just your graphic designer, you know?”

“Without you, we wouldn’t even have an image. So many bands and music artists get remembered by their album covers or merchandise logos. You’re really what is tying us all together when we hit the road.” He gave a tender smile to the young man on his chest and reached out to caress his cheek. “I really wanna spend a lot of time with you- Never let you out of my sight.” Sebastian chuckled before trailing kisses up along Sven’s jaw and cheek.

Sven was at a loss for words now, not even sure where to start in his response. “I.. I- Ahh…” He groaned and covered his face some as that heat in his cheeks seemed to now engulf his entire body. It was like Sebastian was trying to butter him up.

“Ahhh? What are you whining for, silly?” the musician ruffled Sven’s hair again then slowly guided his pointer finger up under his chin to tilt his head back up. “Don’t try to not accept my compliment. I mean it from the bottom of my heart you do a lot for the band and having you on the team is so fulfilling.”

The taller man leaned in and kissed him again, the action full of adoration and fondness. “I’d really love it if you came with us on tour. You could be backstage with us, ride with us, and maybe even sell some of that amazing stuff you are designing for us. I know that no matter how it comes out, it’s going to be amazing and attractive.”

“What?- Oh, god, no. I couldn’t just jump on the bandwagon like that, Sebastian.”

“Haven’t you already, though? You’re finishing up on our album design and now working on logos for the stuff we’re going to be selling. You’re already part of the production team, you deserve to be with us… with me, every step of the way.” Sebastian embraced Sven even closer and mumbled by one of his ears, “Some of those songs just won’t feel right if I know you’re not there to hear it.”

A shiver ran up Sven’s spine and he hid his face some. It was so flattering and inviting. “Are… you sure it’s okay? What we want our relationship to be, you know, isn’t the most professional.”

“So? Who gives a damn? I’m part of the band that’s commissioning you work in the first place, no one is going to be allowed to just “fire you” if they think something is wrong with it all. I enjoy you so I will not just lose you.” Sebastian’s words seemed to calm any nervousness the artist had originally and began combing his fingers through his hair. “Just promise you’ll give me a good luck hug before every show, okay?”

“Heh… Yeah, okay,” Sven nestled up closer to the larger one’s neck and kissed at his neck tenderly. “Just know the more you let me talk, the more I won’t be able to stop.”

Sebastian paused then let out a joyful laugh, “Who would ever want you to stop talking? I don’t know if you notice this when we go eat lunch together, but your energy is what I love to see.”  
Sven watched Sebastian close and gently bounced on the chair next to him. They were presently backstage at the first concert in a major city and Sven was watching closely as Sebastian did his eyeliner. It was not a needed thing but the producer said on stage it would add a good definition to his face (as well as contouring). Sweat could build on the face during shows so these little additions really kept the band members looking as stunning as ever. Sebastian was getting in the last little corner on his left eye finished before pulling back from the mirror to look at Sven.

“How do I look, babe?”

“Great like always!” he chirped excitedly, very excited for such a big jump for his boyfriend. Right before the show, they were supposed to have a quick interview about their personal thoughts and inspirations so Sven was also ready to bolt when that came around.

Sebastian hummed at the simple compliment and leaned in, gently kissing Sven’s cheek before doing it a few more times. He let his lips move around the other’s face until they finally settled on the artist’s own, “God, you’re so handsome and adorable.” He ruffled his boyfriend’s hair then before standing up and stretching. “You excited to watch on from the side of the stage?”

“Definitely, just don’t let yourself get distracted by me, okay?” The shorter male stood as well just as the other two band members came in.

“Also, leave room for the Holy Spirit when that interviewer and camera guy come in,” the drummer said, patting Sven on the back as he passed by.

“C- Camera guy?? Wait, it’s a video interview?”

“Mhm,” Sebastian hummed with a nod. “Did I not tell you that, babe?”

“Uh, no. Definitely not. I should go ahead and get out of the way then, ya’ know?” Sven stressed.

“Oh, come on~” the musician pulled Sven to his chest and wrapped his arms around him firmly. “You are not in anyone else's way so don’t sweat it.”

“Hey, Sven!” the guitarist, Louis, called over and the artist turned around. The guitarist had his thumb and index finger connected making an ‘Ok’ sign. “You lose,” he said quickly before knocking Sven lightly in the shoulder with his fist, chuckling. “Just sit in the corner if it bugs you so much, man.” Sebastian and the drummer laughed as well at the little game and that seemed to help Sven relax about it all.

“Mmm… Alright,” the silver and brown haired man huffed.

Just then, the door opened with their producer, an interviewer and cameraman at the entrance. “Alright, guys, I’ll leave you too it,” their producer said before shutting the door behind the camera guy. Eagerly, the band members stepped up and began introducing themselves to the interviewer and getting a run through on what type of questions they might be asked.

Afterwards, they were moved over to a couch in the backstage room, Sven deciding to sit on a stool to the side and out of the view of the camera. The camera started rolling and the interviewer introduced himself before focusing on the band. It started out with simple questions like who they were, where they were from and what the band name was all about.

Then it moved towards more personal based stuff. “So, how exactly did you all meet.” The three paused then looked at each other before the guitarist spoke up, “Ah, what I remember, I kind of grew up in the same area as Sebastian. We went to the same secondary school all 7 years and really got into music. We knew each other from having the same classes and being in the same year but it wasn’t until our 5th year in a school band class that we enjoyed the same type of music. Then, after we graduated, we started renting out studios to just play. Then, we came across Emmet who was practicing in the studio right next to ours once, and he was playing the drums like fucking crazy and I told Sebastian “if we don’t go talk to him, I don’t know what I’ll do.” So we interrupted his solo session and just got down to talking.” The other two seemed to agree with this and nodded with smiles.

“Nice, next how does the song writing process go for you. Who usually writes lyrics?” the interviewer continued.

Without missing a beat, both Emmet and Louis pointed towards Sebastian who laughed bashfully at the attention but quickly responded, “I typically am the one writing. Sometimes, something comes to me and I write it out or maybe even a bass riff and I’ll quickly get it on paper so i don’t forget it. I’ll test it out a little then bring it to the others so they can write their own parts of the song and we tinker here and there. However, there are times where the other two might hear a certain rhythm or beat in their head and we set the instrumental half of it before they ask _me_ to write something to go with it. However, some songs written by Louis and Emmet really do come out amazing.”

“Interesting. It looks like you three try to really listen to each other.”

They all nodded and the drummer who was in the center patted the other two’s backs.

“Alright, now, inspiration.”

At the mere word inspiration, Sebastian couldn’t help but take a glance over at Sven. The short man in the corner went pink at his ears and rolled his eyes. That idea of inspiration was so cliche, no way Sven was really that influential to his boyfriend’s writing. He quickly looked away though Sebastian seemed to keep glancing back over at him while drummer and bassist both talked about their own personal inspirations when it came to their instruments.

Louis spoke a lot about what he grew up listening to and how music was a constant in his everyday life. His father was very much into rock music so heavy guitar was ingrained into his thoughts on the regular as he got older. Nowadays, he hates silence and always wants to fill the space around him with noise so music is driven by that prospect. Emmet followed after talking about how he had always liked the energy of the punk rock scene and found a lot of inspiration from his friends growing up. It made him feel more prideful in standing against the usual flow of things and used music as his way to express his originality further.

When it came to Sebastian’s turn, their drummer gently nudged him in the rib, making him quickly turn back to face the camera directly, “Oh, well…” He paused for a second then laughed casually. “What was the question again, I’m sorry.” Sebastian chuckled and looked right at the interviewer then.

The interviewer couldn’t help but snicker in amusement at the way Sebastian had spaced out. “You seem a little mentally occupied ther.” The interview then turned around some to glance at Sven, said person keeping the bassist mentally occupied. “And who is that? One of your roadies?”

“Mmm, actually…” the dark haired musician paused for a moment longer, taking one last glance at Sven before looking the interviewer in the eyes. “Actually, that is my boyfriend, Sven! He also does an amazing job and has done so much as our key graphic designer. As a matter of fact, he was the one who developed our album cover, our merchandise and has helped us even revise our old logo. No offense to Louis but that original was shit.”

“Hey, watch it!” the guitarist reached around Emmet to swat at Sebastian. All the while, the camera man moved to get a clear shot of Sven for a moment. Sebastian grinned and hopped up, going over to kiss his lover’s cheek before planting himself back on the couch.

Sven tensed then quickly waved while Sebastia continued talking, “But, yeah! He’s the man behind the magic and really gives us the great image you see when you hear our band name and I could not be happier with anyone else by my side.” The camera turned back around to face the trio on the couch again and caught the bassist smiling like there was nothing better in the world other than Sven and his music. “I’ve had my past inspirations but lately, the key thing pushing me to make amazing music is my boyfriend and my own urge to create something never heard before. I wanna reach people my way and he-” he pointed back to the corner but the camera man stayed in place, “- really opens my eyes to what some other people might be feeling. It gives me a perspective in my music making process with Emmet and Louis.”

“Interesting,” the interviewer said excitedly. “Well, speaking of relationships, how does your dynamic in general with each other as a band affect your performances on stage?”

From there, the band got back on track with the main subjects of questions but Sebastian could not help but continue to give Sven little glances now and again. Soon enough, the interview was over and the three men were shaking the interviewer’s hand before he left with the small camera crew.

Excitedly, Sebastian popped up and quickly came over to his small boyfriend, wrapping two long arms tightly around him, “Hey~”

“What was that all about?” Sven seemed to playfully try to push the taller man off but the other did not budge. “You got all gushy and soft and lovey dovey about me, mister cool.”

“But it is true. You are my inspiration half the time lately. You make me want to play with all my energy and I love the way you seem so amazed by the sound.” Sebastian reached up then and gently stroked Sven’s cheek before kissing him tenderly, “I’m going to blow the crowd away tonight all while keeping you on my mind.”

“Yeah, just don’t fuck up your little solo moment, Seb!” Emmet cut in quick with a grin.

“Oh, be quiet. It’s you we should be worried about with how you like to improvise sometimes,” Louis mused before nudging the drummer in the side.

The bassist huffed out an amused breath then turned back to focus on Sven.

“Love you, Basti,” Sven murmured gently, tugging lightly on Sebastian’s nice, thin jacket.

“I love you too, Sven,” he leaned down again, catching his lips in a warm, lasting kiss.

However, the moment was short lived as their producer knocked then opened the door, “Alright, guys, let’s get this show started! Give it all you got, understand?”

The three band members gave their own energized responses, Emmet and Louis quickly following out the door to go to the main area backstage.

Sebastian whistled in excitement before quickly turning back to focus on Sven, “Sweetheart, we’re going on. We’ll see you backstage, You’re busy there.” The bassist kissed him passionately then gave a wink with a sexy and suggestive smile towards his boyfriend before quickly rushing out the door.

Sven blushed bright with a widening grin, plopping down on the stool next to his sketchpad he had brought to use while listening to the show. He couldn’t wait to give his lover a surprise after the shower.


End file.
